heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Finest Vol 1 159
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * Adversaries: * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* * :* :* :* Items: * * X-22 Serum Vehicles: * * The Anti-Car | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Green Error Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown (presumably ) Vehicles: * The Errorcar | Notes = * The first story in this issue is divided into two chapters: :*Part I: The Cape and Cowl Crooks! :*Part II: Trail of the Copycat Crooks! * "The Cape and Cowl Crooks!" is reprinted in ''World's Finest Comics'' #227. * "The Case of the Green Error Clown" was originally printed in ''World's Finest Comics'' #100. * Batman appeared last in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #47. He appears next in ''Metal Men (Volume 1)'' #21. * James Gordon appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #353. He appears next in ''Brave and the Bold (Volume 1)'' #67. * Jimmy Olsen appeared last in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #94. He appears next in ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #67. * The Joker appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #156. He appears next in ''Brave and the Bold (Volume 1)'' #68. * Lois Lane appeared last in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #94. She appears next in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #189. * The Penguin appeared last in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #40. He appears next in ''Brave and the Bold (Volume 1)'' #68. * Perry White appeared last in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #94. He appears next in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #189. * The Prankster appeared last in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #9. He appears next in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #298. * The Riddler appeared last in ''Batman'' #179. He appears next in ''Brave and the Bold (Volume 1)'' #68. * Robin appeared last in ''Batman'' #183. He appears next in ''Metal Men (Volume 1)'' #21. * Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #339. He appears next in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #189. * The Toyman appeared last in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #182. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #432. | Trivia = * This issue includes a public service announcement by Jack Schiff titled, "The Policeman is Your Friend". * This issue includes a "Cap's Hobby Hints" activity page by Henry Boltinoff. * The character of Police Chief O'Hara makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this issue. The character is more commonly known by his portrayal on the 1966 Batman television series where he was played by actor Stafford Rep. Chief O'Hara makes his first full appearance in ''Detective Comics'' #470. * Statues of Lex Luthor, Catwoman and Brainiac can be seen in this issue. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Batman * Detective Comics * Superman (Volume 1) * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * World's Finest cover gallery * Batman image gallery * Batman quotes page * Robin quotes page * Superman image gallery * Superman quotes page | Links = }}